dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Ralph Bakshi stayed at Paramount?
So here's question for all of you Ralph Bakshi fans and Paramount fans, What if Ralph Bakshi stays at Paramount Pictures? What films would he have made with Paramount Pictures? What ideas would he freshen up with the Mountain? Would he be the head of Paramount animators? Changes *Paramount would've operated it's new name for an animation unit called "Paramount Animation Studios". *most of Ralph Bakshi's work would've been fully produced and owned by Paramount Pictures. **He also would've be a co-director of Animalympics, Twice Upon a Time, and The Adventures of the American Rabbit, which all three would've been produced by Paramount in this AU. *''Fritz the Cat'' and Heavy Traffic would've fused into the same film: Fritz The Russian Cat. **''The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat'' would've been named Fritz the Russian Cat's Nine Lives. *Ralph Bakshi would've been the producer of Paramount's pre-1992 animated films. *Uncle Grandpa would've been created by Paramount in 1968 rather than Cartoon Network in 2013. **before Star Skipper replaced him, Uncle Granspa would've been the offical mascot of Paramount Pictures and it's parent company Viacom, along with Woody of Universal, Molly of Fox (before Disney bought it), Bugs of Warner, Mickey of Disney, the Torch Lady or Pegasaus of Sony, Leo or Pinkalicous of MGM, the Fishing Boy of DreamWorks (before Universal bought it), the Constelation of Lionsgate, and the Animated Cat Judy of Garland. *Paramount Animation would've been founded in March 1968 as a sucessor to the original Paramount Cartoon Studio (1921-1967). *Nickelodeon Animation Studios would've been a division of Paramount Animation since 1995. **most of Nickelodeon animated shows would've been produced by Paramount since 1996. *Paramount would've now owned the entire cartoons of TerryToons via Republic Pictures. *Paramount's animation department would've been the Nickelodeon Studios in Burbank. *Some of Nickelodeon's cancelled films would've been released. *all Nickelodeon movies would've been releaed in a different year. **The Spongebob Squarepants Movie would've been released in 1998 rather than 2004. **Dora and the Lost City of Gold would've been released in 2004 as a traditional animated rather than 2019 as a Live-action film (replacing our real Spongebob film). **a cancelled Rugrats reboot film would've been released in 2019 (replacing our real Dora film). *the 1921-1967 Paramount cartoons would've been sold to Pixar (now a Disney division), except for the HarveyToons and Superman (which are now owned by Universal Studios and AT&T Pictures). **all Betty Boop and Popeye cartoons would've now been owned by Disney via Pixar. **Betty Boop and Popeye would've appeared in The House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Works ***they would've made cameos in Toy Story, Monster's Inc., Cars, Ratatoulie, Up, Brave, Inside Out and Ralph Breaks the Internet. *John Musker would've been working at Paramount since May 2018. *The post-1967 Paramount Cartoons would've been made by Paramount. *Paramount would've used the 2010 Viacom byline from 2006 to 2019, when Viacom and CBS re-merged. *Paramount Classic Animation would've been Paramount's sister animation studio. * * * * * * * * Category:Ralph Bakshi Category:Paramount Pictures Category:What if